Growing Up
by Tynuccia
Summary: Eliade’s grown up and she’s started acting like a real teenager, but her father won’t accept it so easily. - Fatherhood Sequel


**T**itle: Growing Up

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda and Allen x Lenalee

**R**ating: T for Krory and Miranda being naughty XD

**W**arning: -Man's not mine!

**S**ummary: Eliade's grown up and she's started acting like a real teenager, but her father won't accept it so easily.

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Lotto sipped her tea as she looked at her husband walking nervously.

He had his eyes wide open and he was shaking.

"I wonder where she is! It is already half past nine!" he murmured.

Miranda bit her lips to not laugh and she smiled. "She's studying with Julia, you shouldn't be worrying like that."

"B-but she's just 16!"

"She's _already_ 16, darling" she stood up and took his hands in hers. "Arystar, she's not a baby anymore."

"I will never accept this **awful** thing! She will always be my little Eliade" Krory sniffled.

"Ah, I think you'd never worry so much if it was _me_ who went out with a friend" Miranda sobbed. "Do you love her more than me?"

Krory frantically shook his head. "W-what are you talking about?! I still love you like it was the first day, when I saw you diving into water because you thought you shouldn't have fixed the ship, honey!!"

Miranda blinked. "Did you _already_ love me?"

He blushed. "Er… I thought you were really pretty."

She laughed and looked at him. "And I thought you were the most frightning man on Earth, your fangs looked even worse than Allen-kun's arm."

"You guessed I was a vampire, didn't you?"

Miranda nodded as she giggled of her own foolishness.

Krory wrapped her figure with his long arms and came closer to her.

"I still love you" he repeated smiling. "You're my wife and Eliade's my daughter. It's different!"

"Yes. I know, darling."

"And I miss those days in which we held her in our arms, and she was so small… and Junior was too!"

Miranda thought of their son, Arystar Krory IV a.k.a. Junior, and she sobbed.

He was the walking miniature of his dad: long ears, white bangs and black hair, silky and pale skin.

"I miss them too."

Krory smiled and bent down to kiss her softly. "We could give Eliade and Junior a brother or a sister, couldn't we?"

Miranda giggled. "Arystar! He's reading in the other room! He could hear us! And I'm not young anymore."

He kissed her neck and enjoyed her growls. He hold her tighter. "But you're still the sexiest woman on Earth."

"Ah, don't praise me!" she laughed. She closed her eyes as he caressed her breast: two pregnancies made her chest even bigger and Krory couldn't help but be enthusiastic of it.

She touched his greying hair. "However, we're alone and we can spend our time the way you want it, darling."

Krory smiled and started unbuttoning her white shirt, but suddenly the door downstairs opened and a melodious voice reached them.

"I am home!"

He let his wife go and ran to the entrance, hands on the hips and a very serious look on the face. Furthermore he still had his wife's lipstick on the lips.

"Eliade Krory! I was really, really worried about you!! It is already five to ten!" he yelled.

Miranda sighed and buttoned up her shirt, then joined her husband. She smiled at her daughter.

"Welcome home, dear."

Eliade sighed and put her books on the table. "Mutti? Would you please tell Vati I was **just** studying at Julia's place?"

"I already did, but he won't listen. He's stubborn, you know…"

"H-hey! Don't talk of me like if I wasn't here!" Krory said. "You could have told us, Eliade!"

The girl nodded and she sat down on a chair. "I don't want to hear complainings from a 44-years-old man who wears lipstick."

Krory blushed and frantically cleaned himself with a hand. Miranda giggled and helped him before turning back to her daughter: she was laughing her ass off, probably thinking of how disgusting the two of them were, kissing and having sex at their age. Teenagers could be absolutely mean sometimes…

"Eliade, dear, you know your Vati is overprotective with his two favourite girls. He would do the same with me."

"But everyday it's the same thing! I'm getting pretty tired of this! I'm 16 year-old and I'm not a child anymore. Mrs Walker already fought Akuma when she was my age!"

"_Touché_" Krory sighed. She was such a smart girl… and, even if she was rude from times to times, he knew she loved her daddy more than everything. Just he couldn't stand her growing up.

Eliade giggled and she went kissing him on a cheek. "Liebe dich, Vati."

He sniffled and hugged her, whispering a lot of things she couldn't understand. But it was okay that way.

The girl stepped back. "I'm going out with Mana, tomorrow."

Krory blinked and felt anger come over. "THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

"Arystar, get a rid of yourself!" Miranda said, helping him sitting. She massaged his shoulders. "Mana-kun's a nice boy."

"He's one year younger than her!"

Well, that was true. Allen and Lenalee got married because she got pregnant a couple of months after Eliade was born.

It had been the funniest thing ever to see Komui's reaction. Even Kanda had smiled.

And so, in April, Mana Walker born. He was a very good looking boy, with his father's hairstyle, but green hair and purple eyes just like his mother. And love towards science like his crazy uncle.

"Feel free to go" Miranda smiled and hit her husband to shut him up. He was certainly going to say another unreasonable thing to sabotage their daughter's date. "And have fun with Mana-kun."

Eliade smiled happily. "Danke! And goodnight Mutti, goodnight Vati!"

"Night" Miranda giggled and Krory waved his hand. He sighed and it looked like he was about to cry.

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda yawned as she went downstairs to open the door.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and she hadn't sleep very much, as usual.

Eliade had gone out a few hours before and little Junior was having a nap; she had been taking care of her new clock and Krory was having a shower. Everything looked absolutely peaceful and she enjoyed her life.

She was afraid that, with the end of war, she would have never felt happy again. But then… Krory and her had found the guts to confess their feelings, he had asked her to marry him and they had two beautiful children. There was no time to get bored and she loved every single day God gave them.

She opened the door and looked quite puzzled as she saw Allen, Lenalee and Komui standing in front of her.

"Um… hello guys."

"Good morning, miss Miranda" the white haired man smiled at her. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, still confused. She rose an eyebrow. "I'm quite glad you came, but… I didn't know you'd have."

Lenalee giggled. "Krory told us there was something we had to discuss about. He looked really, really serious. And he asked Allen to bring Nii-san along with us."

Miranda sobbed. "Arystar, uh?"

There were no doubts: her lovely husband was still worrying about their daughter's date with the young Walker.

"Sit down on the sofa, please. I'm calling my _sweetheart_."

She smiled in a fake way and ran to the bathroom. She was quite angry.

It was normal to care for a child, but Eliade was a smart and grown up girl. She wasn't misfortunate like her mother and she wasn't a naïve like her father. She had inherited all their good qualities.

"Okay Arystar, this is enou-"

Miranda walked in, but she stopped talking as she spotted her husband: he was standing in front of the mirror, wearing just a towel that covered his lower parts.

He had quite a perfect body even if he was already 44.

Krory turned back and smiled at her. "Ah, hello honey!"

She fought against her wish to jump on him and feel his wet skin on her own body and she remembered why she had rushed in like that.

"The Walkers and the Supervisor are waiting in the living room, but I bet you was waiting for this to happen!"

"I'm just trying to protect Eliade from that brat" he sniffled. "I don't want to become Grandfather yet!"

Miranda laughed hard. _So hard_ that she almost fell on the floor. It was way too funny!

"Oh Arystar, I think you really need to see a doctor!"

He rose an eyebrow. "I wonder how you can be so calm!"

She came closer to him and caressed his white bangs. "Eliade is not that kind of girl! And today's their first date, it would be strange even if they kissed."

"D-do you think so?"

"A mother's intuition can _never_ go wrong" she answered. "Come on, get dressed or you'll catch a cold."

Krory nodded and kissed her softly. "Ah, what would I do without you?"

"Love you."

She turned back and touched the door, but she stopped. "Arystar?"

"What?"

"Hot water's expensive. Next time you have a shower make sure to tell me so that we can have it together."

Krory gulped and looked at her walking away and grinning. She surely wasn't the shy and pure misfortunate woman he had met on Anita-sama's ship anymore.

And, of course, he liked the way she had become.

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda and Lenalee sighed as Komui hugged Krory, the both of them crying.

"Eliade-chaaaaan! She's not ready yet to date a boy!" the Supervisor yelled.

Now that he couldn't do anything to prevent her little sister to get married, he eventually cared a lot for the girl he saw coming to light. She even called him 'Uncle Komui'.

"I agree with you, we have to stop this!" Krory said but, when he felt his wife's angry gaze on him, he coughed. "W-well, at least…don't let them do something dangerous!"

They stood up and took Allen with them. In a few seconds they had gone outside.

"I hope this won't make Eliade hate her father" Miranda whispered. "I think he's going a bit too far."

"Don't worry, she's a nice girl" Lenalee smiled softly. "There's no way Allen and the others will disturb them."

"I know. We raised a good child."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you one thing!" the girl said, opening her eyes and slapping a hand on her forehead. "It is impossible Mana-chan has dated Eliade!"

Miranda blinked. "Pardon?"

"He' s already dating that lovely neighbour of yours… Julia, maybe?"

"She's Eliade's friend!"

"Hm, this is quite strange. Mana-chan loves her a lot, I can't think of him dating another girl."

"Could it be a double date?" Miranda asked.

Lenalee nodded. "However, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

________________________________________________________________________________

"This is a pretty café" Allen said as he looked around himself. "I should bring Lenalee here."

Komui fought the feeling to kill his brother-in-law and grabbed Krory's jacket. "Have you spotted them?"

The Romanian man nodded and pointed at a green haired boy. He was laughing as he ate a very big piece of cake. He surely inherited his father's love for food.

However, he wasn't by himself. There were a cute girl with blonde hair and- much to his surprise- she was holding Mana's hair; then, more confused than ever, he looked at his Eliade, wearing a nice purple dress. Once again he noticed with joy how much she looked like her mother: long, dark curls and big, lovely eyes.

But, as he was thinking of those things, he noticed who was talking to her, winking and, from time to time, touching her hand.

He would have never forgotten that red hair. **NEVER**.

Lavi Junior, still working hard to become a Bookman, was laughing with **his** daughter like he was her age.

"I am killing that bastard" he whispered as Komui and Allen understood who he was talking about and they held their breaths.

The Supervisor stopped him and bit his lip since he wanted to laugh badly. Lavi dating Eliade? It looked like a trash soap-opera!

"I think he's got his reasons, Krory" Allen said. "I mean… he's even with my son."

"He's a brat anyway" the man murmured. "And Bookman's got to find another Junior!"

"Oh, he's not that bad" Komui said. "Even if he's eighteen years older."

"I don't want him as son-in-law! He's the type who'd shout 'STRIKE!' at the first beautiful woman he sees!" Krory answered. "I won't let him hurt my precious honey!"

He surely was glad he had forgotten the sweet Lenalee and accepted her love towards his best friend, but not at that price!

Eliade never had a boyfriend and he wanted her first experience to be the best!

"E-Eliade… my little, lovely Eliade…" he sniffled. "I can't leave her to a man without a name!"

"He's got one" Komui pointed out.

"He never told us!"

"He told me. He had to. If you want I can let you know it."

Krory sighed. "That's not what I mean."

Allen put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Let's go home."

"I don't want to!"

"Don't worry, Krory. I know Lavi, you know him as well. He drools on every woman he meets, but he doesn't hurt the ones he loves or he cares about. He never put a finger on Lenalee and miss Miranda."

The Romanian man sighed. He was right and he knew it, but he just couldn't be a reasonable man when one was talking about his daughter, the walking proof Miranda and him loved each other strongly.

Krory nodded and stood up from the bushes they were hiding in. "I just want her to be happy."

"She will. With or without Lavi. Love ends, but her father will be always by her side" Komui grinned. "I mean… even if Allen and my Lenalee got divorced, I will be there to wipe away her tears and give a shoulder to cry on."

Krory sniffled and walked away, sure that the Supervisor wasn't as crazy as he pretened to be.

He smiled happily, even if Allen was scolding his wife's brother for the awful thing he had just said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Lavi-kun?!" Miranda shouted as she dropped the potato she was holding.

"What's wrong with uncle Lavi?" Junior asked as he rushed in the room. He jumped on Krory and got tickled by the man. "Is he dead?"

Miranda giggled and caressed his white streak. "Don't worry, honey. He's fine."

The 10-years-old kid sighed in relief. "Okay, I'd be sad if something happened to him. He's Vati's friend and he's so cool!"

"He is."

Eliade walked in the kitchen and kissed her parents on the cheek and then caressed her brother's head. She smiled.

"How come you know him so well?" Miranda asked, even if she knew.

"Mana, Julia and I met him by chance today" she answered. "He's in town to study something. He said our library's such a wonderful one."

Krory smiled in relief. So it went _that_ way…

"I hope you had fun with the guys, dear."

Eliade nodded. "A really nice time! I hope uncle Lavi can come and visit us as soon as possible!"

She hugged her father and closed her eyes. "I hope you didn't get mad today, Vati."

He froze. "Er.. sure."

"I'm still young to fall in love" she said. "And do you know what uncle Lavi told me today?"

Krory smiled. "No, of course."

Eliade grinned and put her hands behind her back, the cheeks a little red. "That women usually get married to someone who looks like their father."

"Glad to hear that" the man sniffled. There were no needs to worry, then.

"I'm having a bath, see you later for dinner!" Eliade went upstairs and opened the hot water tap.

She giggled. If her father had found out she was in love with _uncle_ Lavi he would have gone nuts.

However, she would have told her mother what she had done that afternoon.

There are secrets that only girls can keep.

_Fin._

AN: inspired by Blue_Kitsune XD It was very fun to make Krory so overprotective! I'm sure he would be that kind of father, with Miranda trying to help him calm down. Aww, how I hope Hoshino-sensei put these two together ç__ç Tynuccia.


End file.
